Question of the Day
by the amber dragonfly
Summary: An Avatar Oneshot- During the birth of her fourth child, Katara's family and friends gather together, and Aang asks a belated question. Implied Zutara, Maiko, Kataang.


"How long as she been in there, Father?"

Aang turned to his eldest child and blinked, somewhat distracted. "Oh, Jin. Sorry- I was just worried about your mother."

Jin folded his arms over his chest and regarded the monk with a look of childish irritation. "That's why I asked. She wasn't this long with Lei or Feng."

The Airbender sighed and put a hand on the 8-year-old's shoulder. "She's in there with your Aunt Suki and the best midwives from the North Pole. She'll be fine." He grinned at his son, but his usual cheerful demeanor marred somewhat by the worry in his grey eyes. "Where are your brother and sister anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jin shrugged. "Last I saw they were playing with Uncle Sokka and our cousins. Something about a boomerang and playing 'Keep Away' from Uncle."

Aang pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I don't think Sokka ever grew up."

"Aunt Suki thinks the same thing."

"Hey, Twinkletoes!" called out a familiar voice. Aang and Jin turned to see Toph, now Lady Bei Fong, Advisor to the Fire Lord, walking toward them with a smirk on her face. "Has Sugar Queen popped out that kid yet or what?"

Aang shook his head. "She's been in there a long time, too," Jin piped up. "Father's on the verge of spazzing out, I think."

"Jin!"

Toph chuckled. "Honest little urchin you got there, huh?"

"Tell me about it." He gave his Earthbending teacher a friendly hug. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be helping the Fire Lord with the chaos that is his court?"

She snorted. "We took a little vacation and escaped while we could."

"We?"

Pointing her thumb behind her, she indicated the figure in red. "I couldn't leave him to those vulture-bees."

"Congratulations are in order again, Avatar?"

Aang's smile of welcome was genuine. "Zuko! I haven't seen you for almost a year. I thought something had happened."

"Yeah. The paperwork was trying to kill me. Not to mention court issues." His expression was wry. "I left a lot of it with Mai."

Toph made a face. "Needles is better with all that court mumbo-jumbo anyway."

A scream sounded from inside the birthing room. Aang's smile faded as he turned to the closed door.

"Remind me _never_ to get pregnant," she muttered to Zuko.

"I'll be sure to pass a law for you," he replied.

Toph sighed. "Come on, Twinkletoes," she said as she grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him away from the door and down the hallway. "Let's go find something more constructive to do with your time. Sweetness isn't going to want you freaking out while she's trying to squeeze out that kid."

Zuko watched the two depart, then turned to stare at Jin. "You seem very worried about your mother," he observed quietly.

Jin nodded, meeting the Fire Lord stare for stare. "When she had my sister and brother, she didn't take so long. I think something might be wrong."

Kneeling, Zuko patted the young boy on the shoulder. "Your mother is strong," he told him. "She's the strongest woman I know- except for my own mother. She would never let something bad happen to her or the baby."

Jin raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Stronger even than Sifu Toph?"

He chuckled softly. "In some ways, yes. She burns with a determination that is stronger than anyone I've ever met." His golden eyes grew sad. "It's too bad she wasn't born a Firebender."

Jin frowned. "Mother is the greatest Waterbender ever. They say she's even better than Great-Grandpa Pakku!"

Zuko nodded. "I know she is. I've fought her more than once, back when she was still learning. Even then I knew how strong she was."

A delighted squeal sounded from behind him and he turned just in time to be glomped by two small bundles of blue cloth and white fur. "Papa Zuzu!" chorused two little voices.

He laughed aloud as he pulled back fur-lined hoods to reveal two equally adorable faces. "Well, hello to you too, Lei, Feng. Have you two been behaving yourselves?"

"Yes!" Lei beamed, hugging the Fire Lord with all her little girl strength.

"Nuh uh, Lei!" Feng declared, glaring at his older sister. "Lei take Feng's birdie. Lei bad."

Zuko turned to the four-year-old girl. "Lei? Did you take your brother's stuffed bird?"

She immediately looked sad. "But Lei don't have pretty birdie from Papa Zuzu like Feng. Why?"

Jin grunted. "Fire Lord Zuko has brought you at least a dozen dolls, brat," he admonished his sister. "Stop being so selfish."

"Your brother's right, Lei," Zuko told her. "I bought that bird for Feng. It belongs to him, so you need to give it back right away, okay?"

She sighed. Hugely. "Okaaaaaaaay."

A few minutes later, Aang and Toph returned to find the royal Fire Lord sitting on the floor outside the birthing room with Lei in his lap and Feng playing with a small metal ship. Jin remained by the door, sitting quietly with his arms resting on his upraised knees, a concerned look on his young face.

"Sifu Toph!" Feng cheered as he spied the pretty Earthbender. "Thank yoo for da boat!"

Toph grinned and ruffled the child's unruly black hair. "No problem, kiddo."

As the three-year-old hurried back to his seat next to Zuko on the floor, Toph leaned closer to Aang. "Sugar Queen won't let you shave their heads yet, huh?"

Aang shrugged. "They're not Air Nomads," he told her. "None of them have shown any signs of being able to Airbend, and it doesn't make sense to treat them as Nomads when they don't have the bending abilities."

Toph chuckled. "Water and Air don't mix, huh?"

"Maybe." Aang looked saddened. "The only one of the kids that shows any kind of potential is Lei- she's been trying to bend water like her mother."

"Maybe she'll be a Waterbender then."

"Yeah."

The door to the birthing room opened, prompting Zuko and the children to jump to their feet as Suki stepped outside. A small bundle was in her arms and she smiled at Aang.

"Congratulations, Avatar. You have another daughter. Katara wanted to name her Yun, if you approved."

Aang reverently took the swaddled newborn in his arms and gazed with tear-filled eyes at the tiny girl. Zuko and Jin gathered around, with Lei and Feng jumping up and down in their attempt to see their new sister. Finally Toph picked up Feng while Zuko gave in and scooped up Lei, balancing her on his hip. She leaned forward, her twin black braids swinging.

The newborn yawned and opened her eyes, blinking at the bevy of new faces that peered down at her.

"Hey!" Lei yelled, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "Why are her eyes that color?"

Aang looked at his newest daughter. Clear grey eyes stared back at him. "She's got my eyes," he breathed, an odd rush of extra happiness washing over him. "She's got _my_ eyes!"

Toph scratched her head. "You know, that's fascinating and all that, Twinkletoes," she commented, "but all their eyes are the same color to me."

"That's just because you're blind."

Zuko and Jin exchanged a glance. Jin then looked at Lei, Feng, and finally Yun. "Lei, Feng, and I all have the same color eyes," Jin informed the Earthbender. "The baby's the only one with grey eyes."

Toph tilted her head to the side. "So what?"

Aang peered at Lei, her large eyes blinking innocently. He turned and examined Feng's eyes as well. Finally, he looked at Jin. "I never really thought about it," he mused.

"But why _do_ you three have gold eyes?"

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: Okay, some people are lost. So I will have to explain.**

**Katara and Aang are married. (YUCK) Katara's three eldest children aren't Aang's. They're Zuko's. Only Yun, the one born during this oneshot, is Aang's.**

**DO Y'ALL GET IT NOW? -shot-**

**Children's names, ages, and meanings:**

**Jin- 8 years old- Male- "Gold"**

**Lei- 4 years old- Female- "Thunder"**

**Feng- 3 years old- Male- "Phoenix"**

**Yun- Newborn- Female- "Cloud"**


End file.
